


Lover's Rights

by Mayhem_Incarnate



Category: G!P - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_Incarnate/pseuds/Mayhem_Incarnate
Summary: Jane and Maura's first time the morning after Jane has been out drinking with the fellas. No real plot. I'm SO bad at summaries. G!P Jane story. Don't like it, don't read it. I've had this on my hard drive for the better part of three years. Got sick of editing and re-editing it, so I'm finally going to unleash it upon the world. For better or for worse. LoL. Jane makes a VERY light joking comment about sexual assault. I don't know if it would be considered a trigger, so I'm putting this trigger warning here.





	

Lover's Rights  
By Mayhem Incarnate

 

Maura pressed the info button on the remote to Jane's TV to check the time. Her best friend was still sleeping off a hangover after spending the majority of the night before out drinking with Frankie, Korsak, and Frost. They'd closed a tough case, a case that other detectives had been unsuccessful at solving. A very bad man was on his way to prison thanks to the hard work of all four detectives.

Maura turned her head when she heard a groan come from the bedroom. Turning off the television she quietly made her way to Jane's bedroom. The detective was clad in a pair of black boxer briefs and a black wife beater. Maura noticed that she had kicked most of the covers from her body through the night. Maura's eyes zeroed in on the lump that tented the light sheet that covered most of Jane's bottom half.

 _Is Jane packing?_ No, she would have noticed that last night. After all, it was Maura who had stripped the barely awake detective down to her underwear the night before. That only left one other explaination.

Jane had a penis and was exhibiting signs of what was commonly known as 'morning wood'.

_Jane has a penis?? Jane...has a penis? Jane has a penis._

The true ramifications of the phrase running through her mind hit her like a freight train.

 _Holy shit. Jane has a dick. The woman that I'm in love with... has a ...dick._ Days later, Maura would recall how she'd never gotten so wet, so quickly. Ever.

Moving closer to Jane's bed Maura reached out to lift the covers when her wrist was grasped tightly. Her eyes flew to Jane's and widened when she saw the detective was now awake.

"Mau...Maura, what are you doing here?" Jane croaked.

"I drove you here last night." came the Medical Examiner's soft reply.

"Damn. Thanks Maura. I sure appreciate it." said Jane. "I think I'll be OK now, though. You don't have to stay ."

"I don't mind." the blond quickly responded. "I'm happy to help, you know that Jane." Maura said with a smile.

Jane ran her hands over hear face and was about to grab the semi erect member between her legs before she stopped herself. She'd almost forgotten that Maura was still standing there looking down at her.

"Jane.." Maura began.

Jane looked up at the woman who had stolen her heart years ago with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yea?"

Maura took a deep breath and tried to begin. Then she looked at Jane's face. That handsome yet feminine face of her best friend. Losing herself in that curious chocolate gaze was the easiest thing for Maura Isles to do. She shook her head to clear it and tried again.

"I ..um. I know." Well, she got _that_ part of the long speech she'd prepared out.

Jane's perfectly arched brows rose, "You know what, exactly?"

Maura couldn't bring herself to look Jane in the eyes.

"You have a penis." Maura blurted out then shut her eyes tightly, as if she expected Jane to punch her in the nose.

Jane exhaled loudly and ran her hands over her face again. She never expected to have this talk with Maura while nursing a slight hangover. She was thankful that she'd slept most of it off.

"Uh..yea, Maura, I do."

Jane's next question was so uncharacteristic of her that it caught Maura completely off guard.

"Do, you wanna talk about it? Or are we gonna pretend it doesn't exist?"

Maura looked at with her "clinical eye" trying to determine if Jane had undergone some sort of psychotic episode.

_Jane wants to talk? **JANE??!** Jane never wants to talk._

Without thinking about it she reached toward Jane's face trying to determine if the detective was feverish or otherwise ill from something other than over indulging in alcoholic beverages.

Jane chuckled softly. "I'm not sick, Maur." Maura continued to assess Jane.

"Will you stop that." Jane said softly. "Come here."

Jane took Maura's hands in hers and pulled the ME down to sit on the edge of her bed. Jane looked at Maura's profile as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the talk they were about to have. This would either begin or end the possibility of them having a relationship and Jane was tired of going over the 'what ifs' in her mind. She'd been wanting to have this conversation with Maura for months now, but the opportunity never came up. Now it was here and she was going to do everything she could to convince Maura that she was still the same Jane. Still her best friend and maybe she could figure out if Maura would be interested in Jane being more than that in her life.

"I'm sure you have questions, so ask away." said Jane. She knew if Maura's analytical side was piqued and indulged this conversation was going to be easier for her, since all she had to do was provide answers.

"Were you born with a penis or did it develop later ?"

"Born with it, but it wasn't totally apparent until I hit puberty."

"Who else knows?"

"My family. Korsak and Frost. And now you." Maura turned to look at Jane and smiled, earning her the detective's dimpled smile in return.

"Is it functional?"

Jane chuckled. "Define functional."

"You use it to urinate."

"Yea, I can write my name in the snow with it." Jane wiggled her eyebrows.

Maura laughed outright at this admission, although deep down she felt a twinge of arousal at the thought of watching Jane whip out her dick and write her name in a patch of fresh snow.

"So, I assume you can use it for..um.." Maura faltered, eyes fixed on their clasped hands.

"For sex?" Jane supplied, gravely voice even deeper.

The ME nodded, her cheeks darkened by a beautiful blush.

"Yes, Maura. I have erections and I have two testicles that I'm told will allow me to sire children one day, if I so choose."

Maura turned to look into Jane's eyes and in a flash saw her future in the detective's steady gaze.

Marriage.

A home.

And ... _Children_.

Tall, strong, **beautiful** children. Progeny that were a part of them both. With her brains and Jane's looks, the rest of the world didn't stand a chance.

Maura swallowed hard as she continued to stare at Jane. There was no more time for playing games. For skirting around their mutual attraction like school children. They were adults and this was real life. Maura wanted Jane and she was almost certain that the detective wanted her as well. Maura's gaze fell to Jane's slightly parted lips and before she could think too much about it and stop herself, she leaned forward and kissed Jane. The kiss was shy and tentative as if she wanted to prove to herself that she really _could_ and _would_ kiss Jane.

Jane sat dumbstruck. Maura was kissing her. Before she could respond, Maura's lips had left hers and the ME was staring at her with a look of embarrassed rejection.

"I'm sorry Jane, I shouldn't have..."

How could she have been so _wrong_? She thought Jane would kiss her back, but there was nothing. Just shock. Jane reached out and took Maura's face in both hands, turning the blonde's head until their eyes locked.

"Don't you ever .... _**EVER** _ apologize for kissing me." To drive her point home, Jane leaned forward and placed her lips against Maura's. Gently moving her lips against the ME's. Savoring. Tasting. Welcoming the other woman.

Maura's heart exploded with joy. Jane did indeed want her! They sat just kissing, not wanting or needing anything else, at the moment.

Jane broke the kiss first and looked deeply into Maura's eyes.

"From now on, you have Lover's Rights when it comes to me. OK?" said Jane, tracing Maura's bottom lip with the pad of her left thumb.

Maura smiled and nodded. "What are Lover's Rights?"

"Lover's Right number one: You are allowed to kiss me whenever you feel the need. I know you will be discreet when the situation calls for it."

Maura nodded. " Of course."

"Lover's Right number two: You have the right to touch my body, whenever you feel the need."

Jane placed her larger hand on top of Maura's and slowly moved it to the hefty bulge in her boxer briefs. The two women groaned softly at the contact. Maura shifted her position so that they were facing each other. Glancing down, she tentatively ran a finger over the front of Jane's briefs. Jane closed her eyes and concentrated on controlling her breathing. Jane propped herself against her pillows and her headboard, her legs spread as Maura sat between them. She was completely open and vulnerable to whatever Maura wanted to do to her. Maura reached between Jane's legs and was about to begin her exploration of her soon to be lover, but stopped herself suddenly.

"Is it OK if... I mean, can I...?" Maura asked, still unsure where the boundaries lay when it came to intimate touching.

"Maura, Lover's Right number two states that you are allowed to touch me in any way that will bring you pleasure and not cause me any pain. So, as long as you don't sucker punch me in my cock and balls, feel free to handle the merchandise all you want." Jane smiled at her beautiful Medical Examiner. Then smiled even wider at how natural it was to think of Maura as hers.

Maura reached out and covered Jane's growing erection with her right hand. She squeezed and kneaded the firm shaft for a few moments before sighing softly. She needed more. With her left hand she pulled the flap of Jane's boxer briefs open and reached in with her right hand. Her brow furrowed slightly, in concentration, when her fingers encountered Jane's hard member and with a gentle tug she released the detective from her underwear.

At first, all Maura could do was stare as Jane watched her face intently. It was the most beautiful dick she'd ever seen in her _life_. Long and thick, with a bulbous pink head at the tip and a slight upward, left leaning curve. To her surprise, Jane was uncut and the coloring was just a tad bit darker than the rest of Jane's naturally tan body. Maura's fingers ghosted over the thick vein that ran up the side of Jane's dick from the base, before snaking along the top of it and she unconsciously licked her lips; her breaths coming out in soft pants.

 _Tomorrow, I'm going to suck the skin off of her morning wood._ Maura thought, to herself.

"My God Jane, you're beautiful." Maura said, out loud.

It was Jane's turn to blush as she gave Maura a shy smile. "Thanks, Maura."

"And you're... _huge_." This earned her a chuckle from Jane.

Maura struggled to form coherent sentences as she got a really good look at Jane's dick. "I mean, I realize with... your height and ....but... my GOD. Just how big _are_ you?"

Even though she was blushing, Jane was still proud of the fact that Maura admired her size. "Um, last time I checked I was nine and a quarter inches long and about four around."

"You're hung like a black guy." Maura whispered, not realizing until too late that she'd said it out loud.

"MAURA!"

"I mean ... not that I've seen a .. I mean I have but... Jane you're _BIG_."

"Yea, Maura, I'm kind of big." Jane admitted. She leaned forward and kissed Maura's soft lips. Anything to keep her from rattling on about how hung she was.

As they deepened the kiss Maura's hand once again found its new favorite spot, wrapped around a nine plus inch Italian sausage, belonging to one Detective Jane Rizzoli. Instinctively, she began to pump her fist up and down, gently jerking Jane off as their tongues slid against each other. Maura sucked Jane's tongue into her mouth and swirled her own tongue around it before sucking hard on the muscle. This caused Jane's hips to buck against her, her cock, now, almost painfully hard. They broke the kiss to breathe, though Maura never stopped pumping Jane's dick. Jane's eyes closed and she fell back against her headboard.

"Maura I'm not gonna last much longer."

Maura looked down at the rigid flesh in her grip. The skin of Jane's member was "baby soft" despite the fact that her erection was what one might colloquially call "rock hard". The dual sensations in her hand of soft and hard were causing her to gush wetness between her legs.

She took one of Jane's long fingered hands in her own and placed it inside the leg of her loose running shorts. Jane stroked the soft skin of Maura's inner thigh for a moment before sliding her fingers upward toward the apex of Maura's legs. She inhaled sharply when her fingers encountered slick wetness. Maura didn't have on underwear. She stroked the moist, petal soft outer lips before sliding her fingers up the slit between Maura's legs, gathering an abundance of wetness on her fingertips. Jane circled the hard bundle of nerves at the top of Maura's opening a few times before removing her fingers and bringing them to her mouth. She held the blonde's astonished gaze as she sucked Maura's offering from her fingertips, with a sultry wink.  
There was a flurry of activity and in the time it took for Jane to blink twice Maura had shed her own clothes, then began pulling at her clothes like they were on fire.

"OK, OK, I'm getting undressed." Jane chuckled, as she pulled the wife beater over her head.

Once her clothes were in the pile with Maura's clothes, Jane was bodily hauled on top of the smaller woman. She settled between Maura's thighs as the smaller woman spread her legs to accommodate Jane's slim body. The thick shaft of her cock nuzzled Maura's clit as she placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips.

"What's number three?" Maura asked breathlessly.

"Huh?"

"What is Lover's Right number three?"

"Ah, Lover's Right number three." Jane nuzzled Maura's neck placing wet kisses along the way as she made her way down Maura's body. "Stipulates that the party of the first part." Jane's stopped kissing and moved back up to look Maura in the eyes.

"That would be you." Jane resumed kissing Maura's neck.

"Is entitled to approach the party of the second part, which would be me." Jane moved to the other side of Maura's neck and continued to kiss, suck and explain as Maura writhed in pleasure beneath her. "And demand, nicely, to have their sexual needs fulfilled at the earliest convenience of the party of the second part."

Jane stopped kissing, licking, and sucking to move up Maura's body, again, looking into the hazel eyes of the Medical Examiner.

"In layman's terms, you have the right to come to me and demand that I fuck you until you can't walk right and /or remember your own name."

Jane reattached her lips to Maura's neck and moved down to her collarbone, gently nipping.

"Mmmmm, I like that stipulation. Lover's Right number three gets my vote." came Maura's breathy reply.

"You horndog, Maura."

Jane moved lower and took in the sight of Maura's gorgeous breasts.

"Titties!" she whispered excitedly. Jane was about to cover one of Maura's pebble hard nipples with her mouth when a glimmer of light hitting metal caught her eye. The dark haired woman's eyes widened when she realized Maura's nipples were pierced. Both nipples were adorned with small gold hoops.

"Oh my God..." Jane whimpered.

Maura could only stare, as the detective's eyes suddenly slammed shut and she quickly reached down and gripped the base of her cock as tightly as she could, the moan that escaped her lips was soft but drawn out. It was the only way Jane could keep from spunking all over Maura's stomach right then and there. Jane took several deep breaths, slowly regaining control, as Maura watched, bemused. She didn't think her piercings would affect Jane quite this much.

Jane had long been enamored with Maura's breasts. They were the first thing that caught her eye when the blond woman entered a room. Those damn breasts had been the cause of more than one hastily made trip to a remote precinct bathroom to rub one out.  
Assured that she wouldn't nut all over Maura's stomach, Jane let go of her dick and placed sloppy wet kisses on Maura's breasts before taking her left nipple into her hot mouth and sucking on it like it had a snakebite. Maura threw her head back and arched off the bed.

"Yeeeesssssss, Jane." she hissed, eyelids sliding shut as unimaginable pleasure tripped along her nerve endings.

"God, I love your tits. Just thinking about them gets me hard." Jane panted, even white teeth pulling gently on the gold hoop.

She switched to the other breast and gave it the same rough but loving treatment. Stoking the fire in Maura's loins even more.

"Oh my God, Jane. Jane, I need you. I need you _now_ , Jane." Maura demanded, the fingers of her right hand buried in Jane's dark wavy hair.

Jane moved further south and placed wet open mouth kisses on Maura's flat toned stomach, feeling the muscles jump and quiver beneath her lips. She inched lower and stopped when she was inches away from Maura's slit. She panted on the slick flesh, fueling Maura's yearning for Jane's mouth on her body. She watched as Maura's pussy contracted in response to her warm breath hitting sensitive flesh. More wetness flowed from the doctor and a ragged groan was torn from Maura's throat.

"How many licks does it take to get Maura to scream my name?" Jane wondered out loud.

Jane stuck out her tongue, flattened it and licked a wide swipe from Maura's opening to just below her little bundle of nerves. Maura cried out and wove her fingers through Jane's hair.

"One." Jane whispered.

Jane placed a sloppy French kiss on Maura's slick opening, pushing her entire face against fragrant wetness. Maura gasped loudly, her chest heaving.

"Oh my... _fuuuuccck_ , Jane..." came the desperate whimper.

"Two-whooo." Jane's lips curved up in a predatory grin.

Jane took her thumbs and spread Maura's outer lips, raising them until Maura's deep pink bundle of nerves was visible to her keen eye. The fleshy hood retracted from the doctor's swollen feminine erection and Jane launched her attack. She licked up Maura's slit from the very bottom, moving up, gathering her woman's sweet nectar until finally she clamped her mouth onto Maura's clit. Using Maura's own lubrication, she swirled her tongue around the pebble hard nub a few times before fluttering her tongue against it. Jane added suction to the onslaught and Maura became unraveled.

The blonde's eyes clamped shut and she screamed Jane's name at the top of lungs. Maura's back arched up off the bed, her toes curled, and with both hands, she gripped Jane's head with a strength the tall detective didn't know the smaller woman possessed. Maura's heels dug into the muscles of Jane's back as she wantonly humped through her orgasm against Jane's tounge.

"Ohhhh my GOD, Jane.... ohhhhh fuckin' sweet Jesu-..... " Maura panted, breathlessly.

Not giving Maura a chance to recover, Jane slid two finger's into her lover's dripping pussy and curled them in just the right spot, that bit of knowlege provided by a tipsy Maura Isles one night a few months ago, sending her lover crashing back over the edge with a soul rocking orgasm.

Maura's eyes rolled back and another scream filled Jane's room, as a gush of wetness erupted from Maura covering Jane's fingers, her chin, her upper chest and the sheets just under Maura's beautiful ass. Moments later Maura's body went completely limp and nothing could be heard in the room except her soft breathing.

Jane detached her mouth from Maura's clit, sliding her soaked fingers from their warm, tight nest and looked up Maura's body for confirmation of what she suspected just happened. The sight would have been comical, if Maura were awake to see it. Jane's dark eyes were wide, owlishly peeking up Maura's body from between her legs, to see if the Medical Examiner was alright.

She moved slowly, not wanting to startle her lover, until she hovered over Maura, her face mere inches from the honey blonde's.

"Guess that owl was right. It does take just three licks." Jane whispered, before giving Maura a soft kiss on her parted lips.

She went to the bathroom and got a soft towel as well as a warm wash cloth, wanting to clean Maura and get her out of the wet spot before she regained consciousness.

Hazel-green eyes snapped open.

"Wha..?" Maura looked around the room still in a slight daze.

"Welcome back, baby. You ok?" Jane drawled with a shit eating grin plastered on her face. She'd just finished gently cleaning Maura and threw the washcloth back through the bathroom door.

"Jane? What happened?" Maura asked, still confused.

Jane knelt on the bed next to Maura then bent down and picked the smaller woman up. She shuffled backwards to the other side of the bed and gently laid Maura down again.

"Before or after you passed out?" Jane said, her smirk not fading one bit.

"I passed out?!"

"Oh yea. Out cold, you were." Boston accent thick as maple syrup.

"I remember ... oh God, I had an orgasm..."

"Mmmm Hmmmm." Jane's smirk grew as she put the thick towel down over the wet spot on her side of the bed.

"It was the most intense feeling I have ever had..."

"Go on." The tall detective basked in the praise she was receiving.

Maura narrowed her eyes and looked at the detective as she lay back down on the bed.

"What is that towel for?"

"Well, you sort of squirted on the bed and I'm being chivalrous by lying in the wet spot."

Maura blushed deeply. "Oh Jane, I'm sorr -"

"Hey. Maura, don't." Jane softly stroked her cheek with a lover's caress, her eyes unable to contain the delighted affection she felt for her most cherished friend. Her most desired lover.

Momentarily rested, Maura's hazel eyes swept the dark detective's form. Jane lay on her side, facing the medical examiner, less than a foot of space between them. Dark eyes were locked on the ME's light orbs, waiting for a signal from Maura that their morning of sexual discovery could continue.

Maura could see, could _feel_ Jane's barely restrained desire. The absolute need the dark haired detective had for her. The intensity of which stoked her own libido like a raging furnace.  
She could stare at Jane all day. The dark beauty capturing her attention for probably the billionth time since meeting her. However, this was not the time for staring. This was a time for doing and all Maura wanted to do was Jane. Over and over again, until the necessity for sleep or food or ....whatever, forced them to stop fucking. Maura leaned in and took Jane's lips with her own. Tasting. Touching. Claiming. Making sure there was no teasing. Jane needed no teasing or seducing, Maura knew she had her detective.

Maura dominated the kiss, pushing Jane onto her back, keeping her lips locked with the tall beauty's. Slender fingers wound themselves into her hair and she smiled when she heard the soft moan Jane was unable to suppress. Maura trailed her lips from Jane's, down across her cheek, over to the shell of her ear where she peppered it with soft moist pecks. Planting a hand near Jane's head, she positioned herself bodily over the detective as she scraped the column of Jane's throat with her teeth, skimming slightly moist skin. Jane moaned again, louder this time as her hips instinctively bucked upward. She was fully hard again and the hardness was already beginning to border on discomfort.

Maura worked her way slowly down, kissing Jane's chest, nipping along her collarbone.

"Maura.." came the choked plea.

The ME pulled back slightly and looked down at the tall woman. Jane's pupils were fully dilated, her eyes hooded, and her body was tense beneath Maura.

"Please don't make me turn this into a sexual assault." Jane grinned up at her lover.

Maura frowned, for a split second, silently scolding Jane for joking about something so serious, then realized just as quickly that Jane had not achieved orgasm once since awakening that morning. She had been allowed to touch Jane, explore her body, and experience a mind numbing orgasm, while her detective had been left wanting all this time. Maura chastised herself and decided then that Jane had waited quite long enough for her release.

She kissed the detective once more, needing to feel those moist, full lips against hers as she slid her body further down trapping Jane's dick against her belly. Maura couldn't resist the urge to grind against it, moving her clit back and forth against the sensitive underside of Jane's cockhead. Jane sucked in a deep breath then exhaled loudly, not expecting that move from Maura.

The smaller woman was practically chewing on her neck at this point and Jane never noticed as delicate fingers slid down her body, wrapped around her stiff cock, and placed her at Maura's slippery, wet, opening. Only when her hips bucked upward, involuntarily, at a rather hard nip on her pulse point, slipping the first two inches onto Maura, did she realize what had happened. Her entire body went completely still and Maura pulled back from her neck. With blazing hazel eyes locked onto molten chocolate, Maura pressed herself down enveloping Jane in a blast furnace of slick heat. With Jane embedded snugly within, Maura halted all movement, giving them both a moment to adjust to the almost too tight fit.

Jane's eyebrows furrowed and her breath came in uneven huffs and pants. Maura knew Jane was trying desperately not to cum, employing every skill she had to stop the eruption from taking place.

The blond nuzzled Jane's ear.

"Jane, it's ok. Let go if you need to."

The dark head shook, vehemently. Jane Rizzoli was not a two pump chump. She would not have their first coupling end before it even began.

She just needed a few more moments to compose herself. She had to keep Maura from moving...

"Jane.." The breathy whisper caressed her ear again. And keep her from talking...

Jane shifted minutely beneath Maura and the smaller woman groaned softly before expelling a soft breath against Jane's neck.  
AND keep her from breathing!

Jane ran her hands up Maura's back, causing her inner muscles to clench around her shaft and Jane bit her tongue to keep from screaming in sheer joyous ecstasy. This wasn't gonna work. She needed to cum at least once to even be able to concentrate.

Large hands slid down to gently massage just inside Maura's prominent hipbones with the pads of her thumbs. Jane remembered reading somewhere that this was an erogenous zone for some women. A few seconds later Maura confirmed it as fact. The doctor bucked against her, gasping at the feel of Jane moving inside her. Jane kept up the gentle feather light touches and soon the blond was rising slightly off of her tumescence only to drop back down, it wasn't enough friction to get Jane off, but it felt great all the same.

Maybe she _could_ hold out a little longer. With a renewed sense of purpose, Jane concentrated on getting Maura off again. If she focused her energies on her lover, she knew she could stave off her own need for release.

When Maura next rose off of her, Jane gripped her hips and helped her rise a bit higher. With Maura's downward thrust and a gentle upward thrust from her own hips they settled into a steady rhythm that had Jane hurtling to the brink once more.  
Sliding one hand from Maura's hip between their bodies, Jane's nimble fingers connected with the rigid nub of Maura's clit, protruding from the fleshy hood that protected it. Maura's hips jerked sharply against her as she gasped in surprise. She planted her hands on either side of Jane's head, found the right angle to keep her clit connected to Jane's fingers and began to hump against the detective with sharp, short, thrusts. The added stimulus was all Maura needed.

"Fu-uuu-uu-ck J-j-aaaane." came the strained whisper from slightly parted lips. "Ca-a-an't hold it."

Jane thrust desperately against Maura twice more before she felt a rush of wetness coat her dick and Maura's hot, slick, walls tightened around her cock like a vice. That was all she needed. Her eyelids clenched shut and her back arched off the bed as her orgasm overtook her. She felt her seed rise and come spewing from the tip of her dick. Rope after copious rope of it. Thick, hot wads of her lust filled Maura's vaginal canal until it could hold no more and her cum leaked back out of the overfilled opening.

When it was over they lay panting, but not spent. Maura could feel that Jane was still granite hard inside of her. It wasn't a surprise really, the detective was good at so many things why wouldn't she be superior at keeping an erection as well. Maura smiled as she kissed the soft skin of Jane's chest knowing that round two wasn't far off.

A few moments later Jane began to softly stroke her back, in what Maura perceived to be the detective's way of silently inquiring whether she had permission to proceed.

"Ready?" Maura inquired, her voice raspy.

After a moment, Jane nodded, a pink tinge flushing her cheeks.

"Sorry.., " Jane sighed, unable to meet Maura's loving gaze. "once usually doesn't do it for me. Especially when I've gone without for awhile." The detective's voice trailed off as she shyly explained her wonky libido to the Medical Examiner.

"Jane, don't _you_ ever apologize for wanting to have sex with me. Lover's Right number three, remember?" She raised her head and looked into chocolate brown eyes filled with want for her. "Those rights apply to you, too."

That said, she shifted her body weight and began to roll to her side. Just as she knew would happen, Jane's hands came up and cradled her lover, bringing Maura to a soft landing on the mattress, not stopping until their positions were reversed.

Maura sighed softly then smiled. "I'm tired, you get to do all the work this time."

Jane hovered over Maura, hands planted on either side of Maura's head.

"I ..." a soft sigh, "this may not last very long." Jane blushed when she got the admission out, her eyes quickly leaving Maura's.

Maura's slender fingered hand caressed Jane's soft cheek, feeling the heat of the other woman's blush under her palm.

"Jane, I've cum three times today." Jane smiled, proud of that fact. "That's more times today with you than in the past month by myself."

"I wasn't lying when I said I'm tired. You've worn me out, detective, and right now I just want to get you off so we can take a nap, wake up in a couple of hours, eat dinner, then start all over again."

Jane chuckled, delighted that Maura wanted to have sex with her again. She leaned down and kissed Maura, gently. Just a brushing of her lips across the Medical Examiner's own, before settling her weight onto her elbows. Jane sighed when she felt Maura's soft hands trace the contours of her back. Curious digits gliding over gym strengthened muscle and tendons. Tracing the vertebrae that ran up the middle.

"I've wanted you for so long, Maur." Jane whispered, just before placing a soft kiss on the shell of Maura's ear.

Reaching between them, Maura wrapped her fingers around Jane's dick, giving her lover a slight squeeze, loving the feel of Jane's shudder. She placed the thick member just inside her swollen outer lips and sighed softly.

"There you are, love." Maura kissed along Jane's jaw. "Take what's yours." She whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane groaned softly above her and slowly thrust forward, entering Maura completely.

"Maura." The name, whispered so softly, so lovingly, left Jane's lips like a prayer. "Oh God, Maur."

Three thrusts, in and out, and Jane was already trembling. Maura loved the fact that it was she who could bring the detective to the brink so quickly.

Jane's slender hips moved in a fluid rhythm as her body was engulfed with a white hot raging need. She could no longer contain the grunts of pleasure that escaped every time her hips surged forward. Burying her face against Maura's neck, Jane's tongue darted out to taste Maura's sweet flesh, gently sucking on her lover's pulse point, groaning softly when she felt Maura’s hips catch her rhythm and move with her.

"Maur... Maura. Ohhh, Maur..." Jane whispered, chanting the smaller woman's name like a solemn oath.

It was so good. So fucking good and sweet and pure. And Jane hated that it had to end. But there was no way she could stave off the tidal wave of ecstasy rising within her. Her dick was aching, every thrust pure pleasure and pain at the same time. She lowered herself completely against Maura and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's back, wanting to be as physically close to Maura as she could get when she came. Maura buried her fingers in Jane's dark hair and massaged her scalp, understanding that Jane's release was only moments away, she decided to help it along.

"That's it, Jane. Come on, baby, let it go." Jane whimpered, her thrusts coming harder, faster.

One hand stayed buried in Jane's hair, the other stroked her back, offering encouragement, feeling Jane get harder inside her.

"Let it go, Jane."

Maura turned and placed soft kisses on Jane's neck just below her earlobe and tightened her legs around Jane's trim waist, locking her ankles just above the detective's tailbone and squeezing. It forced Jane to bottom out inside her. Forced her in as deeply as she could get. Maura dug her nails into the soft skin of Jane's back just hard enough for the taller woman to feel it and scratched down to just where Jane's kidney's were.

Jane took a deep breath, buried her face against Maura's neck and cried out as her hips lost their rhythm completely. Her thrusts were erratic and uncoordinated as her balls ascended tight against her body and she came harder than she ever had in her life. Maura felt liquid heat spurt inside her and gasped loudly as she experienced a small orgasm herself. Jane rotated her hips and her dick pulsed with every stream of cum she released, drenching Maura's already over saturated pussy.

Finally, Jane was done. Spent and panting on top of Maura. The dark haired woman was too weak at the moment to lift herself off of Maura and the smaller woman didn't mind one bit, once again running her hands up and down the smooth tan skin of Jane's muscular back. Maura felt Jane go soft inside her and for a moment felt a pang of loss. She squelched it quickly, reminding herself that she would once again be feeling that marble hardness stroking her inner walls before the night was over. This made her smile radiantly.

Jane chose that moment to lift her head and look down upon the woman she loved. The woman who held her heart. The woman she planned to knock up and marry if she had anything to say about it. This last thought made her chuckle.

"What's so funny." Maura mock glared at her disheveled, glowing lover.

They both moaned softly as Jane gently withdrew from Maura. Even when she was limp, Jane's sizable cock was a force to be reckoned with. She was still grinning when she flopped down on the bed beside her smaller Medical Examiner. Maura snuggled up next to her, flinging an arm and leg across Jane's body. They both sighed contentedly at the same time and Jane chuckled again.

"Tell me Jane. What's so funny?" Maura held up an index finger as a threat and Jane knew that tickling would commence in the next few seconds if she didn't start talking.

"I was just wondering if I'm gonna marry you first or knock you up first." replied the tall woman.

"That's easy." Maura replied, not missing a beat. "Since, we will be having quite a bit of sex from now on I will probably get 'knocked up', as you say, and you WILL marry me before anyone can tell that I'm expecting."

She looked up and saw an expression of surprise on Jane's face.

"What? Jane you, of all people, should know that I have a contingency plan in place should your seed find purchase. Especially if I'm going to be utilizing Lover's Right Number Three as often as I expect I will be." Maura reasoned.

Jane chuckled again. "You are such a _horndog_ , Maura."

"Well, you can hardly blame me, Jane. I mean, first I find that not only are you as attracted to me as I am to you but I also find that you have a mmmrggh...."

Jane shut her lover up the only way she knew how, by utilizing Lover's Rights numbers one and two. That, in turn, led to another short but intense round of Lover's Right number three which caused them to both promptly fall asleep. After an early but hearty dinner they retired for the evening and Maura did indeed find herself impaled with Jane's hardness mere moments before the mid summer sun dipped below the horizon.

Later as she lay contentedly in Jane's arms, on the verge of drifting off to sleep, Maura didn't think she could ever get enough of this woman. This is where Maura knew she belonged for the rest of her life, by Jane's side. For better or for worse.

She would do anything and everything in her power to ensure that her and Jane's lives stayed intertwined for the rest of this lifetime and whatever the stars held for them beyond that. There was no way she would let this woman get away from her.

After all, as Jane's Lover, it was her Right.

The End


End file.
